Return
by Archie Mu
Summary: Jac struggles to cope when an old face speaks to her on the phone and Connie isn't impressed with their lateness. But was coming back to this hospital the right thing to do?
1. Chapter 1

Connie was busy in her office, waiting for the new consultant to turn up. They were late by half an hour and Connie thought that was appalling. If it's your first day, you arrive on time so that you make a good first impression. She was about to phone Mr Hansen, to tell him she still wasn't there, but then she burst in through the door, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Sorry? Is that all you can say? You've made a bad first impression, there's patients that need your care and all you can do is apologise! Guess what my half hour has been full of! That's right. I've performed CPR on an elderly, discharged a child and transferred a patient to another hospital. What have you been doing?" Connie exclaimed.

"Listening to your speech," the new consultant chortled.

"Oh, great..." said Connie with a sigh.

"Right. Like you said, there's patients that need my care. Who should I treat?" they asked.

"Mrs Jackson fainted in the bus station. She's in cubicle four."

"Right, Ok."

As the new consultant walked over to her patient, she received a few awkward stares. "Oh gosh! News really does travel round this hospital fast!" the consultant said out loud as she walked over to her patient.

"Hello, Mrs Jackson. I am Miss Campbell, but I'd rather you called me Serena."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't care what your name is! Just get me out of here!" Mrs Jackson yelled.

"Please calm down, Mrs Jackson."

"Me? I'm calm! I'm perfectly fine! I-I-I am Ok!" Mrs Jackson said, gasping for breath.

"Can I have some help over here please!" Serena yelled across the ward. Connie came rushing over and ordered that Mrs Jackson got straight into theatre. Serena was asked to phone Darwin and ask for Jac Naylor's assistance.

"Hello? Can I speak to Jac Naylor please?" She said into the phone.

"Speaking. Who is this?" Jac answered.

"This is Serena Campbell. You're needed in surgery in the ED." Her last sentence wasn't heard as the phone dropped to the floor at Jac's end. Then a new voice took over, "Hello. This is Nina Karnik. How can I help?"

"Send Jac Naylor to the ED please. She is required in theatre." Serena replied to Nina.

"Ok, bye bye."

"Thank you."

Serena stood, waiting for Jac. As she came down the stairs, Serena waved, "I haven't seen you in a long time. How's Jasmine?"

"Dead," was Jac's only response as she and Serena walked into the operating theatre.

"Oh, I don't know what to say..." Serena said quietly.

"Don't say anything then."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Yeah. I know."


	3. Chapter 3

After the operation, Serena had her lunch break. She wanted to see Bernie; surely she was still working at the hospital. And she was. She was in her office doing paperwork, so Serena decided to surprise her. She didn't bother knocking on the door. Instead, she just went in, "Hello Bernie!"

"Serena! How nice to see you again!" Bernie exclaimed, "What can I do for you?"

"You can be yourself," Serena answered.

"How charming! What ward are you on?" Bernie asked.

"The ED. Connie's a bit miserable, though. And I saw Jac. I asked her how Jasmine was. I heard the news."

"Yeah... Erm... Anyway, are you coming to Albies later?"

"I might do. I'm not feeling too good, so I might just go home."

"Ok. Well I have to go and chase up some scan results, so see you later!"

"Yeah, Ok."

Meanwhile, on the ED, Mrs Jackson was complaining to Charlie about how well she really was, "Honestly, Nurse, I'm fine. Please get me out of here. I need to pay the rent."

"I don't think you'll be doing that today," Charlie replied, "Why don't you phone someone and ask them to do it for you? What about your husband?"

"He died of cancer two years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault! Don't say that!"

"What's going on here then Nurse Fairhead?" Serena asked, now back from AAU.

"She still thinks she's perfectly fine. Can you try?" Charlie replied.

"Ok. Mrs Jackson, you have just had life saving surgery. Do you honestly think you're fine?"

"Yes! Stop causing a fuss!" Mrs Jackson said.

"It's my job to cause a fuss about your medical requirements, and right now I think you should be up in Keller. Nurse Fairhead, please ring Keller and let them know she's coming."

"Certainly."


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, with Mrs Jackson gone and the evening arriving, Serena decided she was well enough to spend some time at the pub with her friends. She went in, and chose a table at the far corner away from everyone else.

A few minutes later, Bernie came in and sat down next to her, "So, what have you done today?"

"Well, I've performed surgery, made Jac unhappy, and been rude to my boss," Serena replied.

"Tell me about that."

"Well, I was late and so Connie was going on and on about how much she'd been able to do in the time it took me to get here. Then she asked me what I was doing in all that time. I said I was listening to her speech."

"You really haven't changed have you?"

"Nope..."


	5. Chapter 5

Then the hand reached out and grabbed her...

It was a couple hours later now, and the pub had died down. Bernie had gone home, and Serena was sitting at the table again. Then there was a figure with blue eyes, and really blonde hair. It came towards Serena with it's hand out, whispering. "You wanted me dead... And your dream came true. Now I have come to give you what you deserve..."

"No! Please help! I don't know what to do! Help me! Help! Please help! She's going to kill me!" Serena shouted.

"Nobody's coming," said Jasmine in Serena's mind, "They want you to die."

Serena's life was full of regrets. Coming back was her biggest...


End file.
